


Cuddles and Colds

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Barry and his family were hosting a winter get-together at their house. You were wandering around, hoping to buy something before going to their house. That’s when the rain came. You ran to Barry’s house. Thank the Lord he welcomed you inside.





	Cuddles and Colds

Winter sucked. Sure, there was snow, and Christmas, and New Years, but the only problem was cold, piercing rain. You never really minded the rain in Central City, mostly because it usually never rained. However, when it did, your feelings changed.

It sucked.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing out there? It’s pouring!” One of your best friends, Barry Allen, pulled you inside his house. He took off your soaking wet jacket and hung it.

You smiled, rubbing your arms. “Thanks, Bar. I’m so sorry for coming-”

“Don’t be sorry! Please, sit down. Make yourself at home and all.” He sat next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “Hey, you ok?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Sorry, I am about an hour early for the party. I was just wandering and-”

“Hey, I don’t mind the company,” Barry laughed. “You’re really cold. Do you want anything? Blanket? Sweater?”

“I’m fine, really.”

Barry stood up anyway. “Too bad, you’re gonna get some famous Allen hot cocoa.”

You rolled your eyes. “Famous or infamous, Barry?”

“Hey!”

The two of you laughed.

“So… where is everyone?” you asked.

The wind whipped around you. Barry came back with some hot cocoa and a blanket draped over his arm. He covered you with the blanket and handed you the mug. “Well, Iris is out with Eddie. She needs some info on for her new article, and Joe is out getting some food for the party.”

You nodded. “Thanks.” You sipped the drink you were handed. Warmth reached your stomach. You sighed. “Famous hot cocoa.”

Barry smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

You shivered. Despite the blanket and the cocoa, you were still cold. You slowly sipped your drink again.

“Hey.” Barry wrapped his arm around you, rubbing your arm. “You ok?”

“Fine.”

Barry tilted his head. “Yeah, ok.”

You reached out and touched the hand that was on your shoulder. It was cold. “Barry, you’re cold, too.”

“I’m fine. Plus, I could just speed it up.” His hand vibrated. “See? I’m fine.”

“That’s tiring, Barry. Here.” You reached out, trying to drape the blanket over him.

“(Y/n), really.”

“No, you are freezing!”

“You need it more!”

“Since when?”

After much protest, Barry sighed and gave in. He allowed you to wrap the blanket around him. You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder. Barry, then, wrapped the other end around you. That pulled you even closer to him. Trying to find a comfortable position, you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck.

Barry cleared his throat. He craned his neck so you could have more room. Then, when it became too uncomfortable for him, Barry rested his head on yours. He closed his eyes and smiled. He quite liked the feeling of the two of you so close.

The two of you gulped. Barry and you were best friends and all, but your relationship never went further than that.

Barry kissed you on the head. He immediately blushed.

Your stomach was fluttering. You felt your blood pulse throughout your body. Suddenly, it wasn’t cold. It was hot. You gulped. “Warmer now, Allen?”

Barry laughed awkwardly. The laughing turned into coughing. “Yeah. I’m good here. You?”

You pursed your lips. “Fine. I’m fine.”

“Barry! I’m home - Oh!” Iris.

Barry and you jolted away from each other. The blanket fell. The coco spilled on your lap. You grit your teeth. “Oh crap!”

“Shoot! I am so sorry!” Barry exclaimed. One second gone, then back with napkins, he patted your wet clothes. Then Barry’s eyes widened. He was patting your thighs. He dropped the napkins and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, I’m, um… I am so-”

You bit your lip. You dabbed yourself with the dropped napkins. “It’s ok, Barry. It’s my fault.”

Iris raised her eyebrows at the two of you. She wasn’t sure if she was upset that she interrupted your moment, or happy that she got to saw your moment. Iris just smiled. The young woman assisted you in drying your leggings before smiling and hugging you. “I’m glad you came, (Y/n). Sorry about the barging in and all that.”

“Perfectly fine,” you laughed. 

Iris gasped, loving the idea she came up with. “I need to prepare the house and things, so Barry. You should lead her to my room and get her a new change of clothes.”

“Uh…” Barry stuttered. “Well, I’m not exactly sure-”

“All settled! (Y/n), follow Barry!” Iris pushed you towards him.

After you got a new change of clothes everyone started to trickle in. Team Flash ate, laughed, talked, and even sang a few carols. Barry refused to do anything more than one solo verse. Even so, his voice was amazing! Soon, the excitement faded, and everyone agreed to watch a movie.

You were next to Barry, snuggled up like you were before. Barry also took the liberty of getting a blanket and covering the two of you with it. He claimed it was so you wouldn’t get cold again.

Then, Joe came back from cleaning up, plopping himself on the couch next to you and Barry. The two of you shifted, so the man could have more room. Cisco then decided that the couch was more comfortable than the floor. He, too, sat down next to you and Barry. The two of you scooted over again.

With all of the moving around, you and Barry were so close, literally. You were practically sitting on his lap with his arms around your stomach. You were so stiff. You didn’t know whether or not to lean forward. Where would you put your weight on? The right side? Left side? Equally?

“Hey, (Y/n)?”

“Yeah, Barry?”

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” You gulped. “I’m fine. You?”

Barry nodded. “I’m, um..” He blushed pink. “I’m… fine.” He cleared his throat. He couldn’t really help but be awkward. A girl he found attractive in both looks and personality was very very very close to him.

You relaxed, but Barry didn’t. He stiffened and was redder than ever.

Wanting to calm him down, your fingers gently stroked his hand.

Barry bit his lip. He interlaced his fingers with yours. The grip was loose, allowing you to slip away from him. You had no such intentions. You tightened your grip.

Barry smiled. He rested his chin on your shoulder. His head wandered, and his lips gently pressed against your shoulder.

You gasped, surprised at the sudden contact.

Barry’s eyes widened. He gazed at you. “I am so…. Wow, I am so sorry, (Y/n).”

“No.” You grinned. “It’s ok.” You bit your lip and turned around to watch the movie. You stared at the screen, but then Barry kissed our neck again. It made you shiver like a leaf in the wind. Your heart thumped against your ribs. Blood rushed to your cheeks. Suddenly, the cold of winter didn’t bother you at all. It wasn’t cold.

It was scorching hot. 

You smiled when Barry kissed your shoulder hesitantly. 

Barry laughed a little, loving your smiles. His thumb traced patterns on your hand and wrist. Barry’s smile grew when he felt your racing pulse. He couldn’t believe that he could do this to you. He expected something like teasing laughter or embarrassment, maybe even flat-out rejection. You two were best friends after all. 

With Barry’s comforting embrace and a boring movie, you soon fell asleep. Your head fell awkwardly on his chest.

Barry gasped. He did not expect this. Barry licked his lips. Sure, you looked really cute and relaxed when sleeping, but your position seemed so uncomfortable. 

Barry sighed and moved you so you were right next to him. He laid your head so it was on his shoulder. 

You groaned in discomfort. You shifted in your seat. Your head fell onto his chest. Your hands grasped his shirt and cuddled. Satisfied, you hummed a little and smiled. 

Barry’s jaw dropped at the sight of you. He cleared his throat and wrapped one arm around you. His other hand laid dangerously next to yours. Barry licked his lips before taking the risk. He clasped grasped your hand. 

You sighed.

Barry beamed. That was phenomenal. just one touch, one hug, one snuggle, and his heart was racing. His cheeks flushed. Happiness coursed through his veins. 

He sighed and relaxed in the position. 

Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his trance. “Oh, don’t mind us,” Cisco giggled. 

Apparently, the movie was over. everyone was standing up and looking at the two of you.

Barry blushed. “Guys, (Y/n)’s asleep.” 

”We know.” Iris smiled as she dug through her purse for her phone. “That’s why you can’t do anything about this.” She took a picture of the two of you and laughed.

“Hey!” Barry shouted. He gasped. Barry lowered his voice. “Don’t do that,” he whispered.

Iris pursed her lips. 

Caitlin smiled. “We’ll just show ourselves out. Come on, guys.” The scientist lead everyone to the door. She whispered to Iris, “Send me that picture, ok?” 

Barry sighed, his head rolling back to hit the couch. He spotted Joe at the stairs. Joe nodded with a smile and gave him a thumbs-up.

Barry groaned again. 

You moved.

Barry stayed still. Then, when you stopped, he exhaled in relief. He gazed at your sleeping figure. You looked stunning. He kissed the top of your head. He could get used to this. It should get cold more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this piece! Barry's pining and awkwardness is so fun to write. 
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day, readers!


End file.
